PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Stepping Stones proposes to implement a recovery housing model customized for the 278,000 persons enrolled in Medication Assisted Treatment programs in the United States. Stepping Stones will increase MAT participation and retention, recovery self-efficacy, employment, and income. Phase 1 will demonstrate feasibility using a sample of females with opioid use disorders who are enrolled in MAT.